Golfo de Penas Naval Engagements
The Golfo de Penas Naval Engagement '''(or '''Golfo de Penas Battle) is a currently ongoing naval engagement between the Zexian Empire and West Patagonia and its allies. It happends in the middle of the Zexian-Patagonian War and happends to be the first engagement of the war. Background After the drop of the west patagonian-zexian relationships, the God Emperor, Logan grimes, of the Zexian Empire, descided to carry out several invations on Earth. West Patagonia was the first target. While the Empire already held a beach head in the continent, a major fleet was dispatched to occupy the main naval base of operations: Puerto Rembrandt. Meanwhile, West Patagonia already had some assets in the Gulf, since APO Otaegui was possitioned at Byron Island. First Maneuvers The APO Otaegui is an aircraft carrier, at the moment of the invation, it held three squadrons of fighters (21 jets). The Otaegui was ordered to halt the Zexian Fleet or to slow it down. A VF-7 squadron of 7 jets (the standard number for every FAPO and APO air squad) was detached to engage the enemy fleet. The attack prooved half succesfull: 3 Protector Class Corvettes were reached and burnt by the impacts, however, three VF-7 were destroyed in the attack. Inmediatly, the group coordinated an attack as they fled, launching high range missiles against the shuttles already transporting troops to Puerto Rembrandt. This first maneuver, however, was not able to stop or delay the attack on Rembrandt. Naval Comabat The APO Sombra, Puelche and Lago Blanco had forseen the movement of the Fleet and traveled fast to the east, gathering with the Otaegui and the Submarine Squad. Inmediatly, the formation opened massive missile fire, destroying 2 Warlock Class Destroyers, an Autumn Auxillary Ship, and 5 Protector Corvettes of the enemy. Meanwhile, counter fire reached the APO Sombra, provocating fires on deck and leaving it out of combat. The distance (about 80 kms) prooved to be on favour of the missiles against the beams used by the Zexian Empire Forces. With the new attack, the Wenlock Squad (second Oteagui bourne aircraft group, the first was the Chucao) arrived to the fleet and engaged, without any loss in the first pass... (this is pending on response from Logan Meanwhile, the Submarine Squad, made by 4 Type 212 Submarines and 6 A206 submarines, reaches a small distance from the fleet. Using a prototype technology, they managed to stay cover until the last moment, and open missile fire against the ships. However the fforts, a number of units managed to disembark in Puerto Rembrandt and started a crossfire there. After a few days of fighting and fire exchange, the West Patagonian Feet held popssitions with minor loses, and the Empire due to outer conflicts in the Homeworld, had to pull back of the field. Aftermath Minor damages were reported in the naval units, while zexian ships recieved significant damage in the first exchanges. This would be the parameter for the Drake Passage War's strategy in the naval-space fights. They would proove effective but not usefull to stop an invasion against sheer numbers, as it happened in minor scale here. The units introduced in West Patagonian Territories would be trapped and eventually assimilated into the Patagonian population. Further discrimination and abuses would cause the Drake Passage War.